monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Eisul
Eisul is the strongest member and thus the commander of the Sulien civilization. Suliens are beasts made of parts of other living things that sort of froze into a block which is controlled by a parasite living on their inside. This rare build makes Suliens very unpredictable. Role: Tank __TOC__ Overview Eisul is a Water tank that can control the enemies with Possession and Total Blind. He can also protect allies from Possession and increase their Precision. He is not just a tank, but also a hybrid between a tank, denier, and Curser. He is by far one of the the best Tanks in the game currently. Pros: *Good stats, especially life *Great trait *Special guarantees killing one enemy + 50% self heal *Mega Taunt + 50% Damage Mirror *Mega Possession + Total Blind in one move Cons: *High cooldowns on most moves Recommended Moveset The Ice Age *Decoy (Mega Taunt + 50% Damage Mirror, 30s, 3 CD) *The Puppet Master (50 Special dmg + Mega Possession + Total Blind, 32s, 3 CD) *Body Snatcher / Dark Breed (Snatcher for Single Possession + AoE Blind, 25s, 2 CD) / (Breed for AoE 30 Water dmg + Curse, 25s, 2 CD) *Dream Catcher / He Came From Beyond Space (Catcher for AoE 40 Water dmg + Nightmares + Stamina Leak, 30s, 2 CD) / (Space for AoE 40 Water dmg + Team Possession Immunity, 25s, 0 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Life, 1 Team Speed; 1 Life, 2 Team Speed, 3 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Ruby Trap, Nabuline's Trap, Nebotus' Armor Quick Note: Ruby Trap is a great choice because Mega Taunt monsters tend to get denied very easily, so when he gets denied, Ruby Trap will activate and completely get rid of the stamina of a monster. Recommended Allies * Seeing as Eisul has Taunt as his trait, this makes him pair up incredibly well with Area Dodge monsters like Wyrmlad, Hornet, and Helgudin. The enemy will have to PER his Mega Taunt, then Trait Disable him just to finally be able to single target attack the Area Dodge monster. Counters *Since a Rank 3 Eisul applies Mega Taunt to itself at the start of the battle, it's best to remove Mega Taunt via PER so that you aren’t stuck fighting only him; you can use this tactic with a PER user like Makugan and Wyrmlad. *Any monster with access to Trait Disable such as Madam Fusion, Ingenica, Wasper, and Itzanami can disable Eisul's trait so that any single target attacks can land on other enemies. *Since Eisul is a Water monster and weak to Thunder, hard-hitting Thunder monsters like Olnir, Toshiro, and the Faraday variants can do well against him. Pair them up with a PER user and Eisul won't stand a chance. Especially notable is Warmaster Babari, whose Revenge is Cold skill is almost a guaranteed OHKO, since it applies Water Hater and deals huge Thunder damage. *Due to Eisul's generally high cooldowns, any CDA user such as Storm Beard (which is also a Thunder monster) and Mountezuma can deny and keep him out of battle. *Pierce monsters such as Wildbird and Zunobia can ignore his Taunt (and Mega Taunt if he is at Rank 3) and deal with the other enemies first, who are usually more dangerous than him. Nitroblaster has also Water Protection trait. *Ugluk can apply Taunt Hater to himself, which allows him to deal extra damage to monsters with Taunt or Mega Taunt. *Lord Pumpseed can use The Honking for PER + Trait Disabled + Corruption + Burn or use Hayman Ghost Carnival so that you get three random torture skills on Eisul while also removing his Mega Taunt. *Wickah is a great counter to Eisul because her skill, Abrus Precatorious, can PER his Mega Taunt and Trait Disable Eisul in one turn. Draghar also has a skill that can do this in one turn, Fuse Radar. Category:Water monsters Category:Taunt Category:Freeze Immunity Category:Causes Mega Taunt Category:Evolving trait Category:Families book Category:Undead book Category:Weodmonath book Category:Winter Book Category:Denier Category:Cause Total Blind Category:Cause Blind Category:Tank Category:Causes Stamina Leak Category:Halloween book Category:Causes Mega Possession Category:Cause Possession